Paman Sensei!
by arufi-chan
Summary: Summary : kakashi yang merupakan Sensei dan paman dari Naruto bertemu dengan Naruto yang depresi karena kekasihnya di Klub malam justru menjadi pelampiasan amarah Naruto/"begitu ya? Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"/ "untuk apa? Apa sensei mau memukulkan wajahnya untukku?"/ " aku ingin pacarku dipukul sekeras itu".


Paman Sensei!

Author: Arufi-chan

Disclaimer: Seluruh karakter disindang punya Kishimoto-sensei, eike Cuma minjem

Rating : T agak ke M dikitlahhh

Pairing : KakaNaru

Warning : shonen ai, abal, Typo...

Summary : kakashi yang merupakan Sensei dan pamandari Naruto bertemu dengan Naruto yang depresi karena kekasihnya di Klub malam justru menjadi pelampiasan amarah Naruto/"begitu ya? Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"/ "untuk apa? Apa sensei mau memukulkan wajahnya untukku?"/ " aku ingin pacarku dipukul sekeras itu".

KakaNaru ~~~

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan ramput pirang, mata biru dan terdapat tiga garis tipis dimasing-masing pipinya sedang masuk dalam sebuah club. Padahal kalau dilihat pemuda itu masih berumur sekitar 17 tahun, lalu bagaimana dia bisa masuk? Oh, entahlah , yang jelas dia sedang berjalan menuju salah satu meja dan memesan minuman yang entah apa –dia melihat orang disampingnya juga memesan itu- pada seorang bartender. Orang disamping Naruto-pemuda pirang tadi- mengamati dengan intens, seperti sedang menuntut sebuah penjelasan- kenapa anak kecil bisa masuk kesini?- tetapi naruto terlihat cuek dan meminum habis minuman yang sedikit membuat tenggorokannya sakit dalam satu kali tegukan. Dia meletakkan gelasnya dimeja dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'TAKK' yang nyaring, namun bunyi itu teredam dengan apik oleh suara dentuman musik yang terus menggema diseluruh ruangan ini.

Naruto melihat sekitarnya.'ternyata seperti ini dunia malam' pikir Naruto dalam hati. Dia masih mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya pada ruangan yang penuh kemaksiatan ini. Banyak sofa empuk yang tentu dimanfaatkan banyak pasangan untuk bercumbu, dekorasinya yang didominasi dengan warna merah, lampu remang dibeberapa titik strategis dan tentu meja-meja yang terisi dengan berbagai minuman beralkohol.

" bung, aku tambah satu gelas lagi" Naruto kembali memesan minuman-yang dia tahu akan membuat tenggorokannya sedikit sakit saat meminumnya-lagi. 'kalau dia tahu, apa dia akan memarahiku?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang berkelebat dikepalanya barusan.

GLUP GLUP GLUP

"aakkhhh..."erang Naruto setelah meminum gelas keduanya.

"aku hik.. mau lagi hik.." ohh... sepertinya Naruto sudah mabuk.

" kenapa kau ada disini Naruto?"akhirnya orang disamping Naruto tidak kuat menahan rasa penasarannya.

"kau siapa?" tanya Naruto, dia terlihat memicingkan matanya untuk menajamkan pengihatan. "haaaa! Kakashi Sensei!" pekik Naruto girang, Naruto bahkan berdiri dari kursinya dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kakashi dengan kedua tangannya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Mencolok.

Kakashi adalah guru matematika Naruto di Konoha High School sekaligus wali kelasnya saat ini. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak Naruto kecil. Karena Naruto yang tidak punya orang tua sejak kecil akhirnya diasuh oleh Iruka-sensei seorang guru SD yang merupakan sepupu dari Kakashi. Mereka tadinya hidup bertiga disebuah rumah kontrakan yang kecil, tetapi setelah Iruka menikah dan Naruto yang semakin besar akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri dan tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil juga bekerja sambilan di cafe. Kakashipun memutuskan untuk pindah dan mencari tempat tinggal lain dan tentu lebih layak dibanding apartemen Naruto.

"kau ada masalah Naruto?" selidik Kakashi pada Naruto yang sudah seperti keponakannya sendiri. Apa aku sudah bilang kalau usia mereka terpaut 17 tahun?

" pacarku, sensei. Dia brengsek!" ucap Naruto lantang. Membuat Kakashi semakin tertarik mendengarkan curhatan pemuda manis didepannya.

"dia, kenapa?" tanya Kakashi halus. Takut kalau pertanyaannya terlalu menyinggung atau terlalu ingin tahu. Hey... Naruto adalah pemuda yang tempramen dan mudah meledak! Kakashi mengelus helaian pirang Naruto dengan lembut, membuat Naruto melipat tangannya dimeja dan menumpukan dagunya disana. Dia memandang lurus kedepan, enggan menatap kakashi.

"dia sudah membatalkan kencan denganku sebanyak empat kali sensei" ucap Naruto dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lucu.

"kau tidak tanya kenapa?" kali ini kakashi melepaskan usapannya dan mengambil minumnya yang terabaikan dari dia masuk tempat ini. Menurunkan sedikit masket yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan meneguk minumannya hingga tersisa setengah.

"dia sibuk" Jawab Naruto pendek

"lalu?"

"..."

"dia sibuk apa?"

"entahlah, aku malas bertanya. Aku sudah sangat marah saat dia membatalkannya sensei. Padahal aku sudah meluangkan waktuku untuknya. Dan dia selalu mengabariku saat aku sudah menunggunya selama lebih dari satu jam sensei! Dia memang brengsek!" Naruto bercerita dengan sangat menggebu-gebu. Sepertinya dia sangat marah dengan kekasihnya.

"begitu ya? Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kakashi pada Naruto yang disambut lirikan dari Naruto.

"untuk apa? Apa sensei mau memukulkan wajahnya untukku?" tanya Naruto heboh. Membayangkan pacar brengseknya dipukul tepat pada wajah tampannya? Hah, tampan? Iya, naruto gay. So?

" kalau aku bisa"

"biar aku saja yang memukul wajahnya sensei. Kau cukup diam"

"kenapa kau tidak bertanya dia sibuk apa? Siapa tahu dia sedang mempersiapkan kejutan untukmu, atau mungkin mengumpulkan uang untuk melamar dan menikahimu?"

"kau jangan membelanya sensei! Kalau seperti itu kan dia bisa bilang dulu padaku!?"

GLUP GLUP GLUP

Tiba-tiba Naruto meminum minuman yang berada digelas Kakashi dan menghabiskannya. Gerakannya sangat cepat, membuat Kakashi tidak sempat menahannya.

" sudah cukup, kau mabuk Naruto" Kakashi merebut gelas naruto dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar nimumnya dan Naruto. Kakashi segera menggendong Naruto dipunggungnya berniat mengantar Naruto pulang dengan jalan kaki. Memang Kakashi lebih suka jalan kaki saat keluar.

" punggung paman hangat. kalau paman jadi pacarku apa paman akan membuatku seperti ini, paman?" Naruto bergumam dibalik punggung Kakashi.

"Jadi pacarku saja paman, bukankah paman masih sendiri diusia paman yang sudah tua ini?" Naruto terus berbicara dipunggung Kakashi, sedangkan Kakashi hanya diam tak merespon perkataan Naruto. Keponakannya ini memnag sangat unik, tapi dia sangat menyayanginya. Begitu juga dengan Iruka, ahhh... iruka ya? Dia pasti akan sangat marah kalau saja tahu Naruto seperti ini. Kakashi memang paman yang tidak bisa diandalkan.

"paman, turunkan aku". Tanpa menunggu disuruh dua kali kakashi langsung menurunkan Naruto, Kakashi memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. Namun, belum sampai dia menghadap Naruto, sebuah tinju mendarat dengan manisnya dipipi kiri kakashi, membuat Kakashi sedikit meringis menahan sakit dibibirnya yang dia yakin sedikit robek.

" kau kenapa Naruto?" Kakashi menyeka darah yang sedikit keluar dari celah bibirnya. Dia kembali berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berlutut membelakangi Naruto, menawarkan punggungnya sebagai tumpangan.

Naruto tanpa ragu melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kakashi dan kembali berada dalam gendongannya.

" aku ingin pacarku dipukul sekeras itu"

" hn"

" dia sangat menyebalkan, sensei. Hari ini dia membatalkan kencan padahal aku menunggunya selama tiga jam. Aku juga sudah membuatkan hadiah untuknya karena minggu kemarin dia bilang dia mendapat proyek yang sangat besar. Aku bahkan memakai pakaian favoritnya. Aku juga sedikit memakai make-up..."Kakashi hanya diam mendengarkan seluruh keluh kesah murid sekaligus keponakannya ini. "padahal kau tahu sendiri kan sensei kalau aku tidak suka memakai make-up"? lanjut Naruto, suaranya sudah semakin lemah, sepertinya dia akan tertidur.

Kakashi meletakkan tubuh Naruto dengan hati-hati diatas kasur berlapis seprai berwarna orange dengan motif anak rubah. Dipandanginya wajah Naruto dengan seksama, ada sedikit rasa bersalah dihati Kakashi karena telah membuat Naruto seperti ini. Dielusnya surai pirang Naruto dan sedikit mengusap peluh yang mengalir dipelipis naruto.

" enghh..."

GLEK

Naruto sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan diakhiri dengan sedikit erangan mebuat Kakashi menelan ludahnya sendiri. _'bagaimana Naruto bisa terlihat begitu menggoda saat ini?'_ batin Kakashi. Lihatlah keadaan Naruto saat ini, wajah manisnya memerah katena efek dari minuman yang dia minum tadi, peluh yang melekat ditubuh tan rampingnya, bibir kemerahan yang sedikit terbuka, sungguh Kakashi harus memiliki pertahanan yang kuat agar tak segera menyerang keponakannya itu sekarang juga.

Sadar akan pikirannya Kakashi segera berjalan menjauh dari Naruto berniat mengambil air untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang sempat keruh tadi. Namun belum sempat berdiri dari posisi duduknya disamping Naruto ada sebuah tangan mungil yang mencekal lengannya dengan lemah.

" apa kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Kakashi lembut pada Naruto yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

" air" jawab Naruto singkat.

Kakashi segera beranjak dan mengambilkan air dari dapur, menyerahkan pada Naruto yang sebelumnya membantu Naruto untuk duduk dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"kau masih marah?" tanya Kakashi berusaha menelisik apa yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"hm..."

"maafkan, pamanmu ini"

" apa kalau aku memaafkan paman, kekasihku akan berubah? Jangan bodoh paman!"

Hening.

Keduanya sama-sama diam sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Namun setelah itu Kakashi melebarkan matanya karena terkejut dengan penuturan Naruto.

"aku akan memutuskan pacarku"

"kenapa?"

"sudah kubilang dia brengsek paman, dia bilang dia mecintaiku dan akan mebahagiakanku. Tapi apa? Dia bahkan sangat tidak ada waktu untukku, dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, mengabaikanku, dia selalu lupa dengan janjinya padaku membuatku menunggu berjam-jam ditengah salju. Kau orang tua yang selalu mengurusi pekerjaanmu mana tahu perasaanku paman!" naruto terengah-engah setelah mengatakannya, bahunya terlihat bergetar karena isakan yang mulai keluar setelah menyelesaikan kalimat tadi.

"paman punya kekasih, Naruto. Kau lupa itu?" ucap kakashi datar.

" oh ya? Seperti apa, pak tua?!" dengus Naruto. Dia sedikit jengkel dengan pamannya yang seenaknya ini.

" dia manis"

" hanya itu?"

" tidak, dia juga... sangat aku cintai" sambung Kakashi.

" heh, klasik!"

Kakashi sedikit menggeser duduknya dan lebih mendekat kearah Naruto. Merangkul tubuh Naruto dan menyandarkannya kedadanya yang bidang, Naruto tak berniat berontak karena bagaimanapun dekapan Kakashi memang nyaman. Kakashi sedikit mengelus surai kuning keponakan kesayangannya ini menghirup aroma shampo yang tertinggal disurai lembut itu.

" dia sangat keras kepala, tapi aku suka dengan itu walaupun sangat merepotkan" lanjut Kakashi masih dengan topik menceritakan kekeasihnya.

Kakashi menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya membuat wajah Naruto berhadapan dengan wajahnya dengan sangat dekat. Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Kakashi yang meski terhalang oleh masker yang selalu setia menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Kakashi menurunkan maskernya, memperlihatkan wajah tampannya yang sukses membuat Naruto terbelalak sejenak. Jujur ini pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah Kakashi tanpa masker sialan itu.

CUP

Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya Naruto kembali terkejut dengan tindakan Kakashi yang berani menciumnya dibibir. Tidak ada lumatan ataupun kecapan hanya dua bibir yang saling menempel yang tidak lebih dari 10 detik. Tapi hal ini sudah berhasil membuat Naruto kehilangan akalnya.

" kekasihku selalu merengek minta dicium seperti itu sejak seminggu setelah jadian, tapi aku menolak." Ujar Kakashi entah unutk siapa dan untuk apa.

" ck, memang merepotkan punya pacar yang masih kecil dan labil." Keluh kakashi sambil beranjak dari duduknya entah hendak kemana.

Naruto yang sadar dari keterkejutannya segera memandang punggung Kakashi dan memanggilnya.

" mau kemana kau, brengsek?"

"sudah kubilang punya kekasih yang masih kecil sangat merepotkan, jadi aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri." Tunjuk Kakashi pada area selakangannya yang sedikit menggelembung. Kontan membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"kenapa harus menyelesaikannya sendiri? Bukankah aku ada disisni?"

" tidak perlu" kakashi mengatakannya sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Tepat saat ia hendak membuka kamar mandi Naruto telah memeluknya dari belakang. Dirasakannya punggungnya sedikit basah yang dia yakini adalah air mata Naruto.

" kau memang brengsek paman, setidaknya kau harus minta maaf karena membuatku menunggu lama, harusnya kau mengabariku kalau tidak bisa kencan. Bukannya membuatku menunggu berjam-jam dibawah salju, aku... aku benar-benar menyukaimu, pak tua!"

Kakashi memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua saphire yang selalu menghipnotisnya.

"aishiteru Naruto, gomen aku memang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku akhir-akhir ini. Dan sekarang aku bisa mendatangimu dengan membawakan ini." Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari dalam sakunya. Jadi selama ini Kakashi sibuk bekerja untuk melamar Naruto dan hal itu berhasil membuat Naruto kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kakashi.

" hei, pakai dulu baru kau boleh memelukku lagi" ucap Kakashi sedikit menggoda Naruto. Disematkannya cincin itu dijari manis Naruto. Naruto tampak sangat bahagia dan terus memandangi jari manisnya hingga sedikit melupakan sang pemberi.

" ehem... jadi, apa aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri atau aku mendapatkan hadiah spesial darimu, Naru-koi?"

"dasar pak tua! Hormon memang tidak pernah bisa bohong!" meski Naruto mengucapkannya dengan sedikit kesal tapi dia telah kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kakashi sebagai jawaban.

Oh.. lihat Kakashi telah menyeringai memandang sosok yang yang jauh lebih mungil darinya itu...

End...


End file.
